Brothers
by Jeanne Reveur
Summary: Artemis Fowl is trying to recover from the rest of his Atlantis Complex, but Artemis is soon faced yet again with an enemy that wants Fowl blood. However, he soon finds it may not be his blood they want. It's his brother's.
1. The Boy in the Bedroom

Seven months ago, Artemis Fowl had read an article about a boy in Japan who had completely, snapped. According to the story, the sixteen year old boy, Takeru Kikuchi, had went on a murdering rampage within his apartment complex, killing seventeen people, cutting them up into little pieces, and putting them in the fridge. He washed his hands, and went to his planned karaoke with his friends, as if the incident never happened. It wasn't until he had gotten home the next day, had he realized just what he had done, and turned himself over to the police. Al l of that, because he had been asked to clean the kitchen by his mother, after his siblings had made a mess.

At the time, Artemis shrugged the whole thing off, saying that Japanese society was very strict with very high standards, and it was wasn't a surprising occurrence for people to snap at the slightest annoyance. That added with somebody who may not be mentally stable, you had yourself a bad situation. He knew his brothers could be a pain sometimes, but he had never felt a single murderous feeling towards his baby siblings. Even during the worse part of his Atlantis Complex, he may have not trusted them, but he wasn't about to kill everybody because of it.

However, at that moment in time, Artemis Fowl finally understood the mentality behind Takeru Kikuchi's actions.

He could only glare at his two three year old baby brothers. They sat on the floor, each holding a frying pan and a wooden spoon, hitting them together as loud as they could while loudly chanting the phrase "One! Two! Three! Four! Artemis Simple-toon is scared of four!"

It wasn't the most clever chant in the world, but it was all Artemis could do not to pull out his hair in frustration. His Atlantis Complex hadn't completely away yet. Sure, he didn't think the universe was conspiring against him anymore, but he was still slightly paranoid about numbers, and if he got a hard enough shock, his alter ego, Orion, would rear his idiotic head. However, the disease was manageable. Dr. Argon had given him a list of daily mental exercises to help fight off the symptoms, and a couple of pills that would help sooth him.

Just to be sure, the doctor had also given Butler a set of tranquillizers to quell him, just to be safe.

The twin's chants were growing louder and it now changed into a "Four! Four! Four! Artemis is afraid of four!" Occasionally Myles, the more intellectual of the two, would say four in French, Spanish, sometimes even Russian. Beckett, on the other hand, was just satisfied at screaming "Four!" as loud as his little lungs would allow him.

Artemis was tempted to stick a fork in a toaster. Not to kill himself, but to let that idiot Orion deal with the toddlers.

No. There's no way Butler would let him do that, he realized, and began to rub his forehead.

This was definitely not his day.

He looked up at his bodyguard, who had been standing next to him through all of this. He seemed unfazed by the twins tactics.

"How can you do it?" Artemis asked him, purposefully using a sentence with five words. Yes, he wasn't supposed to, but the number five was one of the few things that gave him comfort, and he needed all he could get.

Butler chuckled at the statement.

"You never babysat Juliet at their age," he stated.

"Was she really that bad?" Artemis asked, another five word sentence. Butler gave him a faint grin, and had a troubled look in his eyes.

"I took her to an exorcist," he said bluntly, "The holy water had the opposite effect on her. She nearly bit the poor guy's pinky off."

He was beginning to wonder if the exorcism thing wasn't worth a try. On Beckett, at least. Myles was a follower, not that it made the situation any less irritating.

His parents just had to be having the business meeting in Carson City, Nevada. They were reluctant about leaving him alone in his condition, but it was a meeting they couldn't get out of, and so Artemis was stuck, in what he imagined hell would be like.

"Four! Four! Four…I peed!" Beckett suddenly yelled out, a huge smile upon the blond boy's face. Artemis let out a groan, and tapped his fingers five times, trying to calm down. A yellow stain appeared on Beckett's white pants, and left a spot on the even whiter carpet.

"Simple-toon," Myles muttered.

"I've got it," Butler said, sensing Artemis' further discomfort, "Why don't you take Myles to your room, and relax a bit. I can take care of Beckett

"Thank you," Artemis sighed in relief, walked over to Myles, taking the pan and spoon away from him with relatively little resistance. He grabbed the toddler's hand, and as quick as Myles could go, led him away from the room.

As they walked to his room, Artemis couldn't help but wonder if he had ever been that bad.

"Can Sophie come over?" Myles asked, randomly. Artemis was confused for a second. Who was this Sophie?

"Sophie?" Artemis asked, trying to think who Sophie was. Then it occurred to him. The twins had recently enrolled in a preschool. Sophie was probably a friend from school.

"Urm, not at the moment," Artemis answered. The last thing he wanted, was to have yet another toddler, who wanted to annoy him as much as possible.

"Okay," Myles said, not sounding very disappointed. Artemis smiled. Myles was, out of the two, the most reasonable. If something didn't go his way, he never complained. He accepted it, and moved on with his life, unlike Beckett, who would take his revenge until things went his way.

Artemis stopped at the door. Something didn't feel right. He couldn't explain it, but something suddenly felt out of place.

'_It's the Atlantis Complex kicking in,'_ Artemis told himself, and took a deep breath. There must have been a picture that was moved, or perhaps the window opened had closed itself when he was gone.

Artemis, though, soon found out that was not the case, for as he opened his bedroom door, he found a sight he was not expecting to see.

Laying on the floor, was a boy who looked to be about twelve. Curly blond hair, and pale skin, he was passed out on the floor. Once more, blood was trickling down from his head.

Artemis' eyes widened. That certainly wasn't supposed to be there.

It was then his eyes caught something. On the boy's clothing, there was a stick on name tag.

**Hello, My Name Is…**

**Beckett**

Artemis could only think of one thing to do.

"Butler!"

* * *

**I've had lots of inspiration for the past few days, from many things. Most of them being Atlantis Complex, and a new found love for the Fowl Twins. I wanted to write a story where they are more involved, and so, Brothers was born.**

**I know I suck grammar wise. Even though I've looked over it a million times, I always miss the most obvious things, so if you could point something out, that would be fantastic, whether you review or not, I don't care. Sure, reviews are nice, but I'm just glad I've gotten this up.**

**In the beginning of the story, with the thing with the Japanese kid, I've heard a lot of stories lately about people in Japan who just snap, and have learned culture wise, it's a very high-standard do or die kind of place, and so the simple stresses in life (like siblings) can just cause people to snap. (For the record, Artemis will not go on a murderous rampage...)**

**Well, that's all I can really say. I'll try and get it updated very soon.**

**Jeanne**


	2. The Fairy on the Futon

They had placed the boy in Artemis' bed, and wrapped the area where his head was bleeding. Neither Artemis or Butler had any idea as to what to do. The twins were playing in the corner of the room, staying strangely silent. Maybe they realized that it was a serious situation.

The boy's nametag clearly said Beckett, and he shared the younger fowl's curly blond hair. Butler had to admit, that he would have looked just like Artemis, had Artemis had that type of hair. The obvious conclusion to draw, was that this was, in fact, Beckett. Artemis was no novice when it came to time travel, so he knew that it was a great possibility.

However, neither of them wanted to just assume the boy was Beckett. For all they knew, this was a fairy who wanted to gain their trust, for whatever devious reason. It might have just been a regular kid, who happened to look like Artemis and was named "Beckett". It was unlikely, but then again, Artemis had a tendency to get faced with the most unlikely of situations.

On one hand, Artemis wanted to call Holly, and tell her to bring N1, get their opinion of the situation. It was the logical thing to do.

"…t'sa…erswet sympho…ath's life," the boy moaned, shifting in his rest. Artemis could clearly here a tune in the boys groan, and raised an eyebrow.

"I believe he's singing," Butler observed, saying it a bit like a question. Artemis let out a deep breath. If he did happen to be singing, hopefully, he didn't sound that way when he was awake.

Artemis gave a small nod, telling his bodyguard he believed that was a good observation. It was then that Artemis noticed, something. There were five people in the room. Him, the twins, Butler, and this boy. He smiled at bit, but then shook his head.

'_No,_' he told himself, _'I'm not supposed to worry about the number of people in the room.'_

Not to mention the fact that if this boy was Beckett from the future, they would be the same person and therefore, even though physically there were five people, in reality, there would only be four.

He smiled at that thought. There was both four and five people in the room at the same time. A lucky number, and a unlucky number. Good and evil. Yin and Yang. Of course, that was the possibility that this wasn't Beckett, in which case, he was back at simply five people.

He couldn't wait until his Atlantis Complex completely went away.

It was then, that the boy suddenly jerked his body. His arms swung wildly, and his legs kicked together, giving him enough momentum to push himself off the bed. Butler rapidly moved in front of his master, in case this movement was some form of an assault.

The two twins looked over in the direction of the commotion. Beckett let out a loud laugh, while Myles rolled his eyes as much as a toddler could.

The boy started to grown, and slowly opened his eyes. They were ice-blue, the exact same as all the children in the Fowl family.

He blinked them a couple of times, staring at Butler and Artemis behind him, trying to process the situation he was in. Butler was keeping a careful eye one him, in case he were to try something stupid.

A grin crossed his face, as he appeared to have processed the situation.

"I'm in the future!" He called out, a wide, toothy grin upon his face. Both Artemis and Butler were slightly taken aback by the statement. Perhaps he didn't process the situation completely. He pointed a finger at the big body guard.

"You're Leshy, Juliet's son, am I right?" He blurted out, "Wow, I must be at least forty years in the future. You were a month old, last I saw you! You got old!"

Butler glared at the boy, not liking a single thing coming from his mouth. Assuming for a second that this boy was, in fact, Beckett, and he had come from the future, that future was one where Juliet, his baby sister, was married, best case scenario. And what kind of a name was "Leshy"? Also, the boy clearly didn't know how to filter out his thoughts, as it was never smart to call somebody who was eleven times your size "old", even if it was true.

The boy caught Butler's glare, and appeared to realize that wasn't the smartest of statements.

"Oh, I get it!" He called out, "You must be Domovoi's son."

A tension filled the air of the room, as everyone realized that he had just referred to Butler by his first name. Butler clenched his fists, uncomfortable with anybody using his first name. A part of him wanted to pick the boy up by the ear, and interrogate him on how he knew that, as he still wasn't sure if this was, in fact, Beckett.

Artemis just stayed silent, trying to process the things the boy was saying. The time travel theory was beginning to seem less like a possibility, as there no way he could be related to somebody who was stupid enough to refer to Butler by his first name. It was very possible this was a imposter who had studied them, and didn't know that nobody referred to Butler by "Domovoi".

Then again, this was the brother that tried to eat his hamster.

Even the twins themselves knew this guy had said something wrong. Beckett, the toddler, was just staring at the boy with a clearly surprised look, while Myles just muttered "simpleton".

"You're not in the future," Artemis said, peeking out from behind Butler, "You are Beckett Fowl?"

"That I am!" The boy chirped.

Artemis nodded his head. Not that it changed anything. He still had his suspicions. He needed some way know for sure. He needed something that a person couldn't research, something only Beckett from the future and himself could know. He tapped his finger five times, something that helped him to think more clear, another downside from the Atlantis Complex.

That's when the thought occurred to him. What if he was to create a secret code between him and the twins? It would be just like when he was in the past, and he had the thought to send back a note that asked for the help of Mulch Diggums. If this "Beckett" really was his brother from the future, then he was bound to know this code. He just needed to think of it.

"What's the name of our uncle, who is a psychiatrist?" He asked. Butler gave Artemis a strange look, and was about to say something along the lines of "you don't have a uncle who's a psychiatrist," but Artemis gave him a certain look, letting him know it was alright.

No, if this was just some guy who was trying to gain their trust, he would have said "we don't have one", and would prove his false identity. However, if this was Beckett, he would say….

"Oh! You mean uncle Colfer Niall D'Mencha?"

Artemis gave a small smile.

"Hello, Beckett," he welcomed. Butler had a very confused look on his face, confused as to how Artemis was so sure. He would have to fill the bodyguard in later.

"Colfer Niall D'Mencha," the future Beckett muttered to himself, "C Niall D'Mencha…Senile Dementia! Hey, I just got that! That explains why Myles always laughed when you went over that code with us. Wait…you are Artemis, aren't you?"

"Yes Beckett. You're in the past. The year 2010, to be exact."

"2010? So I must be, like, three, right?"

It was then, that the future Beckett caught a look at the twins in the corner, and his face lit up. He ran over to the two boys, and squatted down to their level.

"We were…I mean, although now I guess it would be are, so cute," he practically squealed. Artemis started to get out his communication device, prepared to call Holly.

"Look at me," the future Beckett continued, and picked up baby Myles, "Hi there, Beckett. I'm you, from the future."

Meanwhile, the baby Beckett, just continued to stare from his place from the ground, wondering why this new stranger was calling his brother by his name.

"You're going to grow up to be just like me," future Beckett cooed to Myles, "You won't be as smart as Myles and Artemis, but what you'll lack in high IQ, you'll make up with a huge heart and spirit. And even though Myles will be smarter, you will always come up with a plan to get the better of him." He looked over to Butler and Artemis, "Have I dug the bear trap yet?"

"You have," Butler responded, deciding it would be pointless to mention the fact he was holding the wrong twin.

"He can't even tell himself apart from his brother," Artemis couldn't help but mutter out loud, and called Holly.

* * *

_Haven City_

Holly Short was not on the surface chasing down a rouge troll, nor was she detaining any goblins. At that moment in time, she wasn't even on duty. Instead, she was on her futon bed, sick with the fairy equivalent of the flu, called crym. Her hair was messy, her skin was sweaty, and she was surprise she wasn't suffocating on her on mucus.

All of that said, she still wanted to go to work. A little break out of crym had never stopped her, or anyone, for that matter, from going to work. In fact, she was pretty sure that just moving around helped. However, due to all the close calls lately, the council decided that it should be mandatory that sick fairies take the day off. The last thing they wanted was an entirely sick police department, should a mastermind try and destroy them all again.

The annoying thing about fairy sicknesses, was that they were mostly immune to magic. Using normal magic on a fairy illness did about as much good as giving a dwarf an air freshener. It wouldn't make the sickness worse, unless you were unfortunate enough to have Spelltropy, but it would just be a waste of magic. This was especially true when it came to crym. Other fairy illnesses could at least be mostly cured if you hired a medical warlock, but not crym. Even someone with enough power as N1 couldn't cure her, and he had tried. Twice.

She just had to wait the three days it took to get back to normal, and it was going to be the longest three days she would ever have to endure.

"I could try and cure you again."

N1 had refused to leave her bedside, afraid that the moment he did, she might just die. That was the exact reason it would be the longest three days of her life.

"No, N1," Holly croaked, "It's like the human expression says. The definition of insanity is doing the same thing twice, and expecting different results."

"But this would be the third time I try!" The little demon objected. Holly let out a heavy sigh, and made a mental note to kill whoever it was, who told him she was sick.

"You're missing the point, N1-"

"But what if you get worse? What if it turns into a mixture of Atlantis Complex and Spelltropy? We have to try something!"

At that very moment, her communicator went off. She grinned. Saved.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, trying to sound as unsick as possible

"Holly, it's Artemis," said the voice on the other end, "We have a problem…how fast can you come with N1?"

* * *

**Before you stop reading, I want to do a little experiment. I want to see how many reviews a chapter gets if you tell people to review, as opposed to not caring one way or another. I want to know if just mentioning the word review in a authors note can get people to review, or of people are passive either way. On the last chapter, when I said "I don't care if you review or not" I got four reviews. I want to compare that to a chapter, where the author asks for reviews, so people, review! It will really take ten seconds. Please?  
**

**Again, if somebody could maybe point out grammar errors, that would be fantastic. Constructive criticism is always welcomed**.

**I had fun writing future Beckett. I really do love him, and Myles too. If somebody can point out a good story about them, I would love that person.**

**I really have nothing else to say on this chapter**, **except that it was fun to write. I tried to make it longer, do you think it still can be, or am I good the way I am?**

**Jeanne**


	3. The Blood on the Broken Glass

_Fowl Manner_

When your baby brother from nine years in the future appears, you know that there is a good reason. Artemis knew, that although he appeared to be a bit of space, for lack of better words, he didn't just randomly decide "hey. I wanna go back in time". There was a good reason as to why he did, so naturally, as soon as Artemis got off the communicator with Holly, his first order of business was to find that reason.

They were sat at the dining room table, Artemis sitting across from the future Beckett. The twins were in their high chairs, on the corner of the table between the two boys. Butler was fixing the group a quick lunch, popping his head in every two the three minutes, just to make sure none of the boys were harmed. Artemis may have trusted this "future Beckett" but Butler still had his doubts.

Artemis also had his concerns about him, but not for the same reasons. It was the fact that this Beckett just casually revealed events that were to happen in the future.

"If I'm in the past, there's this pizza place we must go to. It shut down about two years ago…although I guess since I'm in the past, it will shut down in..." he paused, quickly doing the math in his head, "Well, let's see, it shut down on September 18_th_, 2017, so I guess that would be two years, two months and five days." He smiled, "They had the best pizza ever made, but unfortunately, the owner died. Rumor has it, that he was killed by a mobster in Chicago. I actually researched it a little last month. There's this conspiracy that the owner, at one point in his life, angered this business man with mob ties. A week after he got out of prison, they guy was found dead in the shop with a bullet through his head. The entire area was bought up and closed down soon after."

That story left Artemis with a bad feeling. Everything in Artemis' gut told him, to just tell Beckett to leave the story at that. He could already guess who that businessman might be.

"Jon Spiro! I think that's what the guy's name was. Not the pizza shop owner, but mafia-businessman guy. It's such a great name isn't it? Jon Spiro…it's the perfect villains name!"

Artemis let out a heavy sigh_._ This was probably something he wasn't supposed to know. He probably was the one who got to deal with that, in the future.

"Wonderful," Artemis said, sarcastically, and then tried to get the thought out of his mind. He had at least seven years to deal with that problem. He had more important things to deal with, at the moment. "Beckett, speaking of you being here in the past, I have to ask, why are you here?"

He wondered if he should even be asking that. It was completely contradicting what he was thinking before, not knowing future events before they happened. Besides Beckett was having no trouble telling the future as it was, and none of them had dropped dead yet, and maybe Beckett was supposed to reveal these things. Artemis knew from experience that time travel worked in strange ways. Back when their mother was possessed by Opal Koboi, for instance. They traveled back eight years in time, to try and cure a disease him mom didn't have in the first place, and it was that time travel trip that caused the whole situation.

Artemis believed in order, and that things always worked a certain way. He would be willing to bet it would be the same case with Beckett. If they learned about future events in the meantime, then, they would just have to deal with that.

Artemis noticed that Beckett's face suddenly paled, and he glanced down to avoid Artemis' eyes. He let out a nervous laugh and scratched behind the top of his ear.

"Well, you see," he started to say, "I had a reason, but I honestly don't remember what it was."

Artemis took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He didn't remember the reason he traveled nine years back in time. For once in his life, Artemis didn't know how to respond. He rubbed his temple, and began tapping his fingers again, in patterns of fives. That was an upside of Atlantis, perhaps, was he always had a way to help him keep his calm.

"Alright. You have no idea what you traveled here. Do you remember your means of getting here?"

Beckett just stared blankly at him, and gave the same nervous laugh.

"No," he muttered. Artemis looked over to the twins. He wondered if the realized the irony of the entire situation.

Maybe it wasn't entirely his fault. The time vortex had many odd effects on the body. Because of it, Artemis had two of his fingers reversed, and one haze eye. N1 had once made the joke to him that seemed to fit the situation perfectly.

"_If you end up with a third arm coming out of your forehead, you know trip was a successful journey."_

Maybe this was for the best. Looking back on the rest of his escapades, this was about the time when one of the group would be put in a highly dangerous, life threatening situation, and the last thing Artemis needed at the moment was to think himself out of a situation. The last time he was put into a life threatening situation with Atlantis Complex, he almost got himself killed. Of course, the mental illness was much better than it had been those four months ago, but none the less.

Then again, for all he knew, Beckett could have been sent back to the past to retrieve something that would prevent the "zombie apocalypse" that everybody's been talking about.

It was at that moment, a loud shattering sound came from a room upstairs, getting everybody's attention.

As quick as one of his bullets, Butler came running through the room, going to check on what that was. He knew whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant. Glass didn't just shatter.

"Stay down here, you two!" Butler commanded, as he zipped past them. The two quickly nodded their heads, not intending to disobey the bodyguard's orders.

**

* * *

**

Butler didn't disbelieve in coincidences. He could think of at least two times in his life, where a seemingly dire situation just turned out to be nothing more than a series of coincidences. That being said, he also knew that coincidences were very unlikely.

The fact that the glass shattering noise came right after this "Beckett" had come from wherever it was he came from was no coincidence.

Beckett's head injury, although it was relatively mild, Butler knew that it was inflicted by somebody. He was going to mention this to Artemis, but Beckett woke up before he was given the chance. That meant that before this Beckett came here, somebody attacked him. That meant there was somebody in the future after the boy, and it was very possible that somebody could have followed Beckett into the past.

Butler pinpointed the location of the room; it was the twin's room. What concerned him was that it was right next to the room Beckett was discovered in.

He walked in, and sure enough, the floor was covered with little glass triangles. Once more, those little glass shards had a familiar tinge of red. The glass didn't just shatter, somebody had jumped through it. He ran to the window the check for any signs of a person, but there was none. Just more glass.

This was bizarre. The fact that this person was able to jump two stories down and not lay in a broken heap below, meant that this was a professional. Once more, this person had jumped through the glass, as opposed to just opening the window. Butler would only have done that, if he was absolutely desperate, or unless...

"It was a distraction," he realized. Somebody knew he would check on the loud noise, leaving the boys unprotected.

"D'Arvit."

* * *

**Sorry this one is short, guys. I had more, but I compared it with what I have written for the fourth chapter, and decided it worked better with that chapter. Besides, always fun to leave on a cliffhanger, right?**

**So, as somebody pointed out to me, telling people of the experiment probably was bad for the experiment. However, the reviews were nice, and greatly appreciated. Thanks guys!**

**So yeah. All I can say is, Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Of course, I know a lot of you don't celebrate it, but in that case, just have a amazing Thursday!**

**Jeanne  
**


	4. The Scary Man with the Scars

_London, England  
2:10 PM

* * *

_

Duncan Cain couldn't say that he always dreamed of being a taxi driver. In fact, he never thought that's where his path in life would leave him. However, it paid the bills when he needed it. In reality, he was a journalist. Of course, he wasn't taken seriously by the rest of the journalism world. That's what happens, when you're investigations were generally about aliens and the paranormal. He could only come up with one article every month or so, when he had enough "fact" to back up his claim.

It wasn't that his line of journalism didn't pay well. Every time one of his stories would come out, people worldwide would be flocking to purchase it. It was the fact that his editor/publisher would take about fifty percent of the money, and the rest would go to people from his past he owed money too.

It wasn't as if he hated driving taxis, however. It was actually kind of fun. He met all sorts of interesting people, and heard stories he couldn't make up even if he tried. In fact, some of his best selling articles had come from things he originally heard from people in his taxi. The fact he got to drive faster than other people could get away with, had its perks too.

However, he had learned some things in his experience. He would occasionally get some shady characters in his cab. Kidnappers, rapists, murderers, you name it, he's had it in his cab. Not that he knew it at the time. It was always when the police came to his door late at night, with the picture of his passenger in their hands going "Have you seen this person."

That being said, he could usually tell when he had a person who might not be a saint in his car. With many of the cases, he had a bad feeling in his stomach about the guy. Unfortunately, you can't call the police in, or deny him a ride, because of a "gut feeling".

That was exactly the case with the man that currently was in his cab. Tan skin, curly dark brown hair, and a pair of thin glasses. He was a slim man, with not a lot of muscle on him, He seemed oddly relaxed, despite the fact e had little cuts all over his face and hands. His uniform, a business uniform, was also slightly raggedy.

"What happened to you, buddy?" He asked, smiling. He always tried to keep a positive spirit when he felt he had a "bad guy" in his cab. The last thing he wanted was anger a possible murderer.

"Car accident," he stated, plainly. He had a faint Indian accent in his speech. Duncan nodded his head.

"Ouch," he commented. The man actually smirked at him, something Duncan hoped was a good sign.

"So, Mr…um…"

"Bhaskar," The man finished for him.

"Alright, Mr. Bhaskar, where too?"

The man gave out a small smile, that gave chills down Duncan Cain's spine.

* * *

_2:45 PM

* * *

_

Butler had never been so relieved, than he had been when he saw that the boys were perfectly fine, and were listening as Beckett went on about something funny that would happen in the future, apparently involving something funny that somebody named Sophie would do in the future. Artemis was trying to look interested, and was failing miserably. However, Beckett didn't even seem to notice.

However, Butler still knew something was wrong at Fowl Manner, and not wanted to take any chances, he had gathered up the four boys, three, if you only counted Beckett once, and before any of them had time to process what was going on, had rounded them up on the Fowl's private jet and were on their way to England. Butler figured that was the shortest distance they could fly, without raising too much suspicion.

Now, they were seated at some café. It was a very high end place, which is why Butler chose it. They blended in. Artemis gave Holly the call to meet them at the new location, and now they were just waiting for the fairies to arrive.

"So, is Holly still angry with me?" Becket asked, suddenly. Everybody gave him an odd look.

"Holly's angry with you?" Artemis asked. Beckett had a blank stare for about a minute, than snapped his fingers together.

"Right! Since this is in the past, you don't know about that yet!" He exclaimed, "Man, I've got to get used to the fact I'm in the past. Sorry."

"Might I ask, what you did to Holly to make her angry?" Butler asked. Beckett gave him a impish smiled.

"All I can say is that it was a accident, and Holly is a bit oversensitive about some things," he looked to Artemis, "Hey, Artemis, do fairies also have 'that time of the month'?"

Artemis' face paled at the question. He didn't know what was worse. The fact he asked that, or the fact he asked that rather loudly. The two toddlers started to laugh hysterically, sensing their older brother's embarrassment.

"Well…" he paused. Why was he even answering his brother's idiotic question. Beckett could have asked him about anything. Math, science, even the stupid "how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood" question. But no, his brother asked him that. It was the second time that day he wished Orion could be their instead of him, let him deal with his younger brothers.

"The chocolate filled crescents sound good, don't they?" Butler asked, in a attempted to get Artemis out of answering a question such as that. It worked, as Beckett's mind was instantly on the food, as opposed tohis question.

"That sounds fantastic!" He exclaimed, "hey, if they come, would you order me a few? I think I'm going to wash up before we eat."

He hopped out of his chair, and happily walked to the restrooms. Artemis took in a deep breath. He looked over to the toddler Beckett, who was happily kicking his legs on his booster seat.

"So, that's what I get to look forward to, huh?"

Beckett let out a mischievous giggle, and started to kick his legs even harder. Myles had a content look on his face, and looked over to a waiter a few tables over.

"Ichi Garcon."

* * *

_2:51

* * *

_

Beckett walked into the bathroom, and stared at himself in the mirror. He gently touched where the bandage on his head was, and let out a laugh.

"Looks like you're right, Myles. I do have a special skill for getting injured."

He turned on the faucet, his eyes not moving from the mirror. He cupped his hands, and placed them under the sinking. He let out a pleasant sigh, and the cold water touched his hands. He rubbed some of the cold water on the parts of his face that wasn't covered in the bandage. It felt wonderful. Cold water always felt wonderful when he injured himself.

That was all he wanted to do. Just have a little bit of cold water over his body. Maybe when he went back, Holly would be there. Of course, she would be using the shimmer, so it would be a bit hard to tell if she was there or not.

He happily walked out of the bathroom, and nearly bumped into a man.

"Sorry!" he called out, and continued on his way.

It was after the man nodded his head and passed him, Beckett realized something. He had seen that man before, somewhere.

Before he could process the thought further, a strong arm grabbed his waist, and a hand covered his mouth.

* * *

_3:03 PM

* * *

_

Holly Short could honestly say, that Artemis Fowl was not her favorite person at that moment. What the hell was he thinking, changing the meeting location at the last minute.

"_Sorry Holly, change of plan," _he had said, ever so casually, _"We're going to meet up at a small café here in London. Tisdale's, I believe is the name." _

Before Holly even had a change to protest, or even get the reasoning out of the boy, he had quickly said _"It's a long story. I'll explain when you and N1 get here. I'll see you then!" _

With that note, he had hung up, leaving a very confused and irritated Holly. It wasn't helped at all by N1, who, listening to the entire conversation, had piped in with a "London? I've never been to London before. Will we get to meet the king?"

So now, Holly and N1 were traveling down the streets of London, looking for this "Tisdale's". Holly, of course, was using her shimmer, and was irritated at the fact she was wasting magic. Of course, she wasn't wasting as much magic as she would have, had she not been sick. That was a benefit of crym disease. Even though it didn't allow you to heal yourself, it made other areas of magic use stronger, for whatever strange reason. She was only using about half the magic she otherwise would have used to make the shimmer work. Did that make her feel any better, no. Crym's counter to its only benefit, was how gross you felt when using magic. Holly felt like she was flying in boiled troll snot.

N1, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. He had transformed himself to look like a seven year old human. Skin as white as snow, soft, jet black hair, and bright green eyes. He looked like somebody described in a fantasy book. What didn't help the matter, was the fact his clothes consisted of a tuxedo and a large top hat, that had a giant pink bow wrapped around it. He was even holding a small cane, with a diamond top. Holly was sure the two of them would have attracted less attention if they had just walked normally down the streets as their fairy selves. She made a mental note to talk to N1 about "blending in".

What made it even worse, was the fact that N1 was singing the human song "Singing in the Rain" as loud as he possibly could, which was even more inappropriate for the moment, as it was the sunniest day Holly had seen above ground for a long time. He was swinging his arms wildly while singing, and Holly was almost whacked more times then she could count. Some human pedestrians that crossed their path weren't so lucky.

Artemis had better have a good reason for putting her through this.

She let out a loud sneeze, and sniffled. However, she let out a sigh of relief as she finally saw the sign.

**TISDALE'S**

"It's about time," she muttered. Now they just had to make the last block to the café.

However, before they even had a chance, there was a loud "boom". Glass shattered, and a large fireball came roaring out the café window.

Pandemonium instantly followed, and the humans started to scream, and run away from the sight.

"D'Arvit," Holly muttered

Holly had a sinking feeling in her gut.

'_Artemis!'_

She flew quicker then she had before to the sight of the explosion, leaving N1 standing there, gaping at the scene.

* * *

**I would have posted this sooner, but I got into a fight with my mom over my grades. I have four A's, a B, and a C+ in Composition. What I've never gotten, is I know that C+ isn't as good as a A or B. Is it really necessary to lecture me about it? You would think my other grades are showing I'm not slacking off. I mean, it's not even a C, for gods sake. It's a C+. We fought, I went in my room and cried, and then I started to write furiously. The good news is, I got a lot of the next chapter done, and got a lot of my original fiction done. I may post it on FictionPress.**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews. Especially the ones that had some critiques in them. They are appreciated. I will admit that with this chapter, I didn't re-read it as much as I should of, because I wasn't in the mood. If I make a incredibly stupid (or not so stupid) error, please tell me. **

**Hope you all have a lovely rest of the day.**

**Jeanne  
**


	5. The Force of the Fire

If you were to ask you, Otto Harlan would be the first to tell you that he was a simple man, and enjoyed the simplest things in life. Power, money, women, good looks, and seeing his enemies, or perhaps an un-submissive underling, being tortured before his eyes, nothing too complicated. Occasionally, he would splurge on a luxury, and maybe torture his enemies himself. He might even kill them, if he really felt like pampering himself.

Tonight, was a very special night for him. A night he had been waiting for, for quite some time.

He sat on his couch, his black hair was gelled to perfection. To top it off, he wore his favorite suit, made straight from the He wore the softest suit, made of silk imported from the country of Laos.

His brown eyes flittered across the room, impatiently awaiting his guests. He wanted them to hurry up and show up, but he would wait. The buildup was an important part of the moment. This was to be perfect.

It was then, that he heard a knocking on the outside of his door.

"Oh, Otto!" Came two high pitched, sing song voices from the other side of the door. The man smiled. This is what he had been waiting for.

"Ladies, what's taking so long," Otto called back, playfully, "Do you enjoy watching me suffer?"

There was a pair of giggles coming from the other side of the door.

"Maybe!" The two called, and at that moment, they slowly opened the door revealing themselves.

They were the Gardner twins, Nanette and Elsie, and were perhaps some of the two most beautiful people he knew. Both had the figures of an angel, and were at the tender age of twenty-four, fourteen years younger them himself. Best of all, however, was they were completely devoted to him. They knew what kind of a man he was, and what his line of work included, and neither of them cared.

They came in the room, each wearing matching short, red, dresses. He grinned. This was going to be fun.

The younger of the two, Elsie, scanned her eyes across the room, than looked back at him.

"Where's Clea?" She asked, innocently. Otto let out a sigh.

Clea, his fiancée. If the Gardner twins were angels, the Clea was the queen of all heavenly beings. She was the most beautiful ever to live, in his eyes. Brunette hair to her back, shining blue eyes and some of the fairest skin he had ever seen. However, she had something that set her apart from the rest of girls. She didn't willing accept everything he did. She was opinionated. She didn't care that he was handsome, or power beyond belief. When she was angry at him, and he bought her a gift, it didn't matter how expensive it was, she would scold him for trying to buy her love. It was because of that, he presumed, why he loved her so much. No matter how hard he tried, she would never be fully dominated. She would always think, and speak for herself. She would never be his puppet.

That was exactly why she wasn't here that night. Part of those thoughts, was that she wouldn't let him be with other women. He didn't know why, though.

"You see, darling," he explained to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Clea's afraid that my being with you two, would cause me to not love her any more. I don't want her to worry." He smiled, "That's why, I'm having our special nights this week, because she's in Cambridge with family."

"Oh," Elsie sighed, sounding slightly disappointed. Nanette placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, and smiled.

"Elsie, you wouldn't want Ms. Clea to be worried, would you?" she asked. The younger sister shook her head.

"You're right," she replied, still slightly disappointed. However, she perked right back up, something cheering her up. Otto assumed it was because she remembered; she was spending the night with him.

Before Otto even got the chance to start to enjoy the night, however, his phone rang. It wasn't just any phone, though

He had three cell phones. His casual phone, for conversations between him and Clea; his work phone, for his business; and last of all, his emergency phones, in case something was going horribly wrong in one of his schemes. His ringtone was the Overture to Midsummer Night's Dream. His emergency phone.

* * *

It was a well known fact between Otto Harlan's workers that he didn't run an entirely "legal" business. "Mogola", a company that designed software for electronic products. Games, apps, you name it, they made it. However, what they were most notable for, was designing programs to go with Fission Chips products, the company that belonged to the notorious Jon Spiro. People reasoned that because of the connection, "Mogala" had the same criminal connections Fission Chips had.

They were right.

Otto had been very good friends with Jon Spiro. The man had taught him everything he knew about running a successful business. Considering the fact he knew absolutely nothing about computers and technology, and he was one of the top businesses for it in the world, it was a successful teaching.

When Spiro had gone the prison, seemingly insane, he was inconsolable for a week.

He had gotten over that, though. He knew now, that mourning for Spiro would do nothing to help him. Instead, he spent three years of his life plotting. In those years of plotting. It was, he was happy to say, probably his greatest plot he had ever come up with. Not even Spiro had come up with something that was quite this caliber. And this plan was certain to go absolutely perfect, for he had recruited the best of the best.

He walked into the room, with a scowl on his face. The room was filled with large computer and television screens; even the ceiling was a screen. The floor was almost mirror like, and reflected the images from various screens.

He referred to this room as the "bat cave", for one reason.

The rooms sole inhabitant, was relaxed on a reclining chair, resting his hands behind his head. His feet were propped up on his desk, and his eyes were closed. On his head, was a pair of giant headphones, probably blasting some techno-rap ballad into his ears. His eyes were closed, and he didn't even appear to notice he had walked into the room. He was slightly bobbing his head to the beat of the music.

This man was named Rufus Larson.

"Glad to see you could leave your date, to come visit little old me," he said, his eyes not even opening. Otto was slightly taken aback. The man had not even opened his eyes, and Otto could hear the beat of whatever he was listening to from where he was standing.

Larson opened his blue eyes, and smiled at him.

"Are you going to stand there and gape all day, or do you want to know why I've summoned you from your special night with the Gardners?"

Otto scowled at him.

"How do you know about that?"

His blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I wasn't spying on you, if that's what you think," he replied, and used his feet to spin his chair towards a different computer monitor. "So, it turns out that whoever told you about the time traveler's location wasn't lying."

He types something rapidly into the keyboard, and pulled up security camera footage. In it, it showed the outside of a café called "Tisdale's". But it was the people walking into it that had him interested.

There was a large, bald man, accompanied by four young boys. Two looked like they were teenagers, and the other two were toddlers. He smiled, and looked at one of the boys. It was _him_.

"So, we've got him," he said, triumphantly. Everything was going according to plan. It was perfect.

"Well, maybe," Larson said, and fast forwarded the tape.

He saw it. A large explosion coming from a building. Windows everywhere shattered, and people started screaming. However, the building wasn't the one where the time traveler had gone into. It was the one exactly next to it.

"Damn."

* * *

Artemis had no idea what had just happen. It all happened There was a loud booming sound, followed quickly by all the glass in building shattering. He didn't have time to process what happened, as Butler quickly snatched him and the twins up, and ran him out of the building.

Now, he was staring at the remains of the building, and had figured out what happened. The establishment right next to the café they were at, some poor book shop, had exploded. There was a wall of smoke coming from the windows of the remains of the establishment. People everywhere were reacting as humans did when things went wrong. Some people were running and screaming, convinced that they were going to die while others just stood in shock, holding up their video phones at the scene.

"Artemis!" Butler snapped, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked up at his bodyguard, his usual serious look even more so then usual.

"What?" he asked.

"You were chanting 'four'."

Artemis paled. He didn't even know he was doing that. He didn't think he was too scared of the situation. After all, he had faced many life-threatening situations in his life. Maybe it was the fact that he knew that those poor people in that book shop didn't even have a chance. He knew that people had died.

Each of them was holding one of the twins, Beckett with Artemis, and Myles with Butler. Both of them were silently sobbing, which was understandable. Many adults at the scene were crying as well. However, neither him nor Butler were soothing them. Butler was scanning the situation, trying to find more dangers. As for Artemis, he honestly didn't know how to do so.

Something hit him.

"Where's Beckett?" He asked.

Artemis started looking through the crowd, to see if he could find his time traveling brother. What if he had died in that explosion? Or what if he was trapped inside? What if…

"Artemis!" He heard a familiar voice from behind him. Artemis whipped around, and saw a slightly shimmer behind him.

"Holly," He sighed in relief.

"Thank god you two are alright," she whispered. Naturally, she was trying to stay quiet. People were paranoid enough now as it was, they didn't need to think the wind was talking, "Is everybody safe?"

Artemis shook his head, and was silent.

Butler walked up to the two, and placed the sobbing Myles down near Artemis.

"Holly, guard them with your life," he commanded. Holly raised an eyebrow, not that they could see from the shimmer.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Beckett's still in there," he said simply, and made a dash towards the café.

Holly looked at the two twins. Why could situations with Artemis never be simple.

"Isn't Beckett right there?"

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. School's back in session, and I'm having to study for finals...**

**But I've updated, and introduced some of the villains of the story. I had fun writing this chapter, and I'm having fun writing the next chapter as well! Hopefully, it will take less then a week to get the next chapter up!**

**Anyways, I'm off to do homework. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. The Baby in the Boy's Shirt

Anybody with common sense wouldn't have gone back into an area that had just exploded. However, common sense wasn't something you could listen to when you were a body guard.

Butler ran back into what used to be the café, determined to get to Beckett. Although he was conflicted about leaving Artemis, he trusted that Holly would be able to keep him and the twins safe. Besides, he was the body guard to the Fowl boys, all three of their lives were to be protected by him. Although he still had no idea how Artemis knew this boy was Beckett, he trusted that this boy was Beckett. In fact, deep down, he knew it. If he was to just let him die in the building, he wouldn't be able to face Artemis, the twins, or Angeline ever again.

The area looked like the set of an apocalypse movie, it was hard to believe that this place was crowded with people only a few moments ago. Once more, it was getting worse by the second. Pieces of the ceiling were falling off, and smoke was starting to fill the room. He had to make this quick, for the whole building had the potential to collapse Butler tried not to focus on that, though. His focus was Beckett.

Beckett had gone to the restroom before the explosion, so if he wanted to find him, that would be the best chance. He turned his attention towards the bathroom, and quickly went that direction. Just to be safe, however, he kept an eye out, just in case the boy had come out during the blast.

Butler felt his heart sink, as he realized the boy's restroom was closer to the building that had exploded. That was not the ideal place to be during any explosion. Glass could shatter, doors could jam, and pipes could break. He quickened his pace, determined to get to Beckett.

It was then, that he heard something. It was faint, but it sounded like a baby crying. He stopped, and focused in on the noise. Yes, it was definitely the sound of a baby crying, and it was coming from the boys restroom.

Butler dashed in there, now having two targets that needed saving.

The bathroom was worse than he thought. It was completely filled with smoke, although he couldn't figure out why.

"Beckett!" Butler called out. No response. Butler split his mind, one focusing on Beckett, the other trying to find where that baby crying was coming from

"Beckett!" He yelled out again, this time coughing. The smoke was starting to get to him. He needed to do this fast.

The baby's crying was starting to get fainter, and he could hear it mixed with coughs. If only there were some way he could get rid of this smoke. Right now, that was their biggest danger.

At that moment, he tripped on something that felt like a leg.

"Beckett!" He called out, and got low. Sure enough, there was a passed out boy lying face down on the ground. However, Butler instantly realized that it was not Beckett. This boy looked to be about nine, and had auburn hair.

He saw in the boy's hand, was an inhaler. He had asthma, most likely. Not a good mix with all the smoke. He boy let out a small cough, letting Butler know that the boy was still breathing. But that cough brought Butler's attention to something else.

He had found the baby. This boy had stuck it's head in his shirt. Probably his way of trying to protect the baby from the smoke. He needed to get these two out of here.

However, he still had Beckett to find. If he was in this smoke, there was no way he would be able to last more than another five minutes. However, with these two and their sensitive lungs, they wouldn't be able to last another minute, probably.

He took the baby out of the boy's shirt, and placed him on the floor. He then picked up the boy, and slung him across his shoulder. He picked up the baby, and got up, determined to get these two out of the smoke filled room.

He figured he could drop them off in the remains of the café, where there was much less smoke. They'd still need to get out of there as soon as they possibly could, but finding Beckett was his main priority here.

He walked out of the bathroom, and to his surprise, saw Beckett standing in the middle of the room, looking in his direction. He had an empty look on his face, his eyes seemed to be staring straight past him.

His face was covered in tiny cuts, and Butler saw the boys clothes were had many tears in them, stains of red outlining them.

"Beckett!" Butler called. No response from the boy, except for a slight twitch in his hand.

Butler started to get an uneasy feeling about this.

"Beckett!" He tried, one more time, walking slowly towards him. The boy's eyes widened slightly, but still no response.

It was then, he saw something. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another figure, this one fully grown. The figure appeared to me reaching for, what looked like. Butler's eyes widened.

"Beckett, move! Now!" He yelled as loud as his lungs would allow it. It was a command.

Beckett blinked, twice, and suddenly seemed aware of what was going on now.

He made a run towards Butler, just as the sound of gunfire could he heard. Butler saw the bullets rip right through where Beckett had been standing.

"How fast can you run right now?" Butler asked, quickly. Beckett looked down at his knee, seeing a few cuts on his pants. It was then he noticed he was dripping blood.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to run right now? Myles told me I could get Gengrene if I'm too active while injured," Beckett replied, then noticed the boy and the baby Butler was carrying, "Who are they?"

"First, Myles was lying to you. Second, it's either run now, or get shot," Butler said, not even bothering answering his third question. There wasn't time.

"Oh…okay! Yes, I can run."

Butler placed the baby in Beckett's hand.

"I'm going to trust you with the kid. Please, don't make me regret that!"

Beckett nodded his head.

"Right, Domovoi!" He replied. Butler had to stop himself from yelling at Beckett to not use Domovoi. There would be time for that later

Butler saw the assailant start to make another move, drawing another gun.

Butler ran in front of the blond boy, using himself as a shield. Luckily for him, the shots missed. Whoever this guy was, hopefully the explosion was having a negative effect on him too.

Beckett took that moment to make a run towards the door, sneaking up from behind Butler. Butler was quick to follow, not going to let anything happen to Beckett now.

Butler noticed they ran past their attacked. He had a ski-mask on, and had a fairly large cut on his leg. He also seemed to be burned in a few places. He glared at the two for them, as they ran past. If it wasn't for the faintly breathing boy on his back, Butler would have gone after the man.

They made it outside, much to his relief. Also lucky, was that he saw a ambulance nearby, treating people injured by the explosion.

He gestured for Beckett to follow him towards the ambulance.

The paramedics there were busy treating a man with a cut on his arm, when one of them noticed Butler and Beckett walk up to them.

Before the man had a chance to say anything, he placed the boy down at the man's feet. Beckett followed, placing the baby next to the boy

"We found these two inside. They were in the smoke, and the boy has asthma. They need treatment immediately."

A group of a few paramedics picked the two up, getting them to the care they need.

"What about you two, you looked pretty bad yourselves," the paramedic asked. Butler just turned away, grabbing Beckett by the arm.

"Don't need it," Butler said, and the two walked away.

* * *

"Artemis!"

Artemis looked up at his fairy friend, surprised that she was suddenly yelling at him.

"You were mumbling 'four' to yourself," she said, before he even had the chance to ask why she yelled at him.

"Oh," Artemis sighed, "I'm sorry, Holly. It's been a long day."

"Are you going to be okay through this?" Holly asked, "Something tells me that Beckett's being here is only going to bring more trouble. Are you sure you want to go through this one? You could just sit this one out, and let the rest of us handle this."

"I can't do that," Artemis replied, "Beckett's my brother. I'm sure if roles were reversed, he'd do everything in his power to help me."

Holly saw in the corner of her eye, baby Beckett trying to lick Myles, much to the other twin's disgust.

"Is he still like that?" She asked, gesturing to the scene. Artemis smiled, picking the baby Beckett up. Myles sighed in relief, and went to studying a rock.

"Earlier, when he first saw the twins, Beckett said to his younger self, 'you won't be as smart as Myles or Artemis, but what you lack in IQ, you will make up with a huge heart and spirit'." Artemis smiled, "From what I've seen with him, that's the perfect way to describe him." Artemis then laughed a little bit, and ruffled Beckett's hair, "The funny thing was, though, he picked up Myles, thinking it was him."

Holly laughed, looking at the toddler.

"It's too bad you weren't like that. It would have made our job much easier, all those years ago."

She then saw, Butler walking towards them, and hanging around his neck was the figure of a boy. She smiled.

"Artemis," she said, pointing towards the two.

The sun was almost set, but even though it was nearly dark, Holly thought she saw Artemis' eyes start to look a bit glossier than usual.

Artemis let out a huge sigh of relief, and smiled.

They made it through their first day of this adventure alive.

However, although he didn't want to say it, he felt like this was only the beginning of the storm that was to come.

* * *

**Happy Holidays, everybody! Sorry this took so long, but it's here now. **

**I'll try and get the next chapter out, before the end of the year. I think that's a reasonable goal.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I had a few rough days since the last update, and seeing a review for the story made them a load better. I'm not review hungry, and don't care how many reviews a story gets. However, I'd be lying if I said I didn't smile when I get one!**

**Jeanne  
**


End file.
